


Azula's Fateful Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Will, Concentration Camps, Conversion, F/F, F/M, Father Versus Daughter, Jealousy, Long recovery, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Prisoner of War, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai captures Katara and sends her to the Hell's Gate Concentration Camp, a place that makes The Boiling Rock seem like a day spa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Azula's Fateful Choice**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

**_Hell's Gate Concentration Camp, Fire Nation_ **

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe opens her eyes drearily, she looks around her dark prison cell. She breathes weakly as she hangs her head. Katara has been here for five horror filled months, Ozai kidnapped Katara during a raid on Omashu.

Katara refused to talk to Ozai and thus opened the door for the guards to mercilessly torture Katara.

 Meanwhile, Azula, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang have just rescued Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee from The Boiling Rock and brought them back to the Western Air Temple.

"So, what do we do know, Avatar?" Azula asked Aang.

"You have go and rescue Katara while the rest of us distract the Fire Nation air fleet." Aang says.

"OK, good plan, Aang." Suki says.

Suki and Ty Lee walk out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the monks and Sky Bison would play.

"This place sure is beautiful." Ty Lee says in her bubbly, upbeat tone.

"It sure is, Ty Lee." Suki said as she wraps her arms around Ty Lee from behind.

Ty Lee and Suki continue to stare out over the horizon, Sokka comes around the corner. He freezes when he sees Suki holding Ty Lee.

"I-I don't believe this, Suki and that girl that's friends with Zuko's sister are together now." Sokka said, his voice full of malice and contempt for both Ty Lee and Suki.

Meanwhile, at the Concentration Camp, Katara is being repeatedly scorched by a female guard know as Kwan Tao, the Chief Guard of this place appointed by Ozai himself for her ruthlessness and harsh treatment of prisoners.

"Are you still not talking, you Southern Water Tribe dog?!" Kwan Tao asked harshly, Katara said nothing, she just glared at the firebender through the veil of her long hair, which partially obscured her face.

"Fine, I can torture you all day long if I have to make you talk!"

Kwan Tao made a Fire Whip in her left hand and struck Katara with across her already bloody back.

"AHHHH!!" the young waterbender screamed as she jerked against her chains, Kwan Tao took absolute delight in Katara's suffering. Firelord Ozai would indeed be proud of Kwan if she could break this waterbender and discover the Avatar's location, along with Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee's whereabouts as well, but so far Kwan had no luck.

Katara is a lot tougher than she looks, a trait that was bolstered when she began dating Azula.

"Are you holding out for someone come and rescue you?"

Katara smiled weakly at the thought of Azula coming to her rescue.

"Well, forget it Missy, no one is coming to save you." Kwan Tao said menacingly.

Katara knew that her tormentor was wrong... she knew that Azula was devising a rescue plan, the thought of Azula made Katara's daily physical and psychological torture at the hands of Kwan Tao seem bearable because Katara knew in her heart that she would see her beloved firebending princess again.

 _'Azula, my sweet Azula.'_ Katara thought to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Azula is preparing to leave the Air Temple to rescue Katara from Hell's Gate, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Aang, and Zuko see her off, Mai walks up to Azula and hugs her dear friend.

"You be careful Azula. Come back safe with Katara." Mai said before planting a chaste kiss on Azula's right cheek.

"Stay safe, Azula." Ty Lee said, bursting into tears, causing Suki to have to hold and console her girlfriend.

"Don't go winning the war without Katara and I, all right?" Azula said before taking off in Zuko's air balloon.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Rescue

Azula arrived at Hell's Gate just after dark, she set the balloon down away from the eastern guard tower, Azula used her expert agility to scale the rocky outcropping of the camp's base where there weren't any guards posted.

"Hang on for me, Katara. I'm coming."

Katara is enduring yet another harsh beating and interrogation at the hands of Kwan Tao.

"You will tell me where the Avatar, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula are or I'll kill you right now."

Katara held her silence, she loved Azula too much to betray her and the others. Not even at the cost of her own life.

Azula made her way inside the tower, she slips past three guards on patrol, as Azula made her way down the lit corridor when she heard Katara's agonized screams.

"Katara." Azula whispered.

Kwan Tao is striking Katara hard with her Fire Whip, Katara writhes in agony as hot tears steam down her face.

"Where are they?!" Kwan Tao screams, Katara keeps her silence.

Anger flared from deep inside Azula, she clenched her teeth and prepared to rescue her beloved waterbender.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elsewhere in the Fire Nation, Ty Lee and Suki are taking on a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers, as are Mai and Toph, Aang and Zuko are sabotaging the Fire Nation's War Balloon fleet, Sokka is watching Ty Lee and Suki with growing disdain.

 _'Why is Suki with that air head? I thought she loved me?'_ Sokka thought angrily as he dispatched two Fire Nation soldiers with his sword.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Azula slipped inside the torture room where Katara is being held, she sees Katara's bloody form hanging limply from the wall.

"Am I too late to save her?" Azula asks herself as she fights back tears, she had to be strong for Katara.

Kwan Tao has failed to notice Azula easing up behind her, the Fire Nation princess poised to strike Kwan Tao down with her Fire Daggers, Katara opened her eyes and saw Azula, the waterbender smiled weakly.

"Hey, what are you-?" Kwan Tao said, but was cut off by Azula stabbing her in the back. Kwan Tao seized up and sank to the floor dead, blood flowing out of her mouth and pooling on the floor.

"Az...ula, y-you came for me." Katara whispered hoarsely as Azula sliced through Katara's chains, freeing her water princess.

 

 


	3. Scars & Night Terrors

 Azula and the others brought Katara back to the Western Air Temple, Zuko and Azula both knew that their Father would not be pleased with Azula's actions, but the Fire Nation princess didn't care, the only thing Azula cares about at this point in time is Katara, Mai helps Azula carry Katara into their quarters.

"Thank you, Mai." Azula says, Mai only smiled as Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee came into the room.

"She had us worried, I'm so glad that you rescued her, Azula." Toph said as Mai placed a gentle hand on the earthbender's left shoulder.

"Katara is tough, she'll make it through this." Suki says.

That night, Azula snuggled up to Katara and went to sleep.

Azula's blissful sleep was interrupted by terrible screaming coming from Katara, who is lying beside her.

"Katara, Katara, wake up baby. It's Azula. Wake up honey."

Katara opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes were streaked with tears.

"I-I was back there being tortured by Kwan Tao, oh Azula, she was so brutal and unforgiving."

Azula was shocked at Katara, she loved Katara's fierce determination and unbreakable will, but now Katara looked completely broken.

"Shh... It's ok baby, it was only a bad dream." Azula soothed. Katara wiped her eyes as Azula wrapped her arms around Katara and held her gently in her arms. oh Azula, she was so brutal and unforgiving." 

Katara leaned into Azula, Azula sighed and gently stroked Katara's head.

"It's all right Katara, I'm right here for you."

Katara took off her shirt, Azula gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Oh my God, my sweet water princess." Azula whispered.

Azula figured that her precious lover was in constant, unbearable pain, it brought Azula to tears.

"Katara, I'm so sorry that I couldn't have gotten there sooner." Azula said gently.

Katara cupped Azula's face in her hands and smiled at the princess.

"Azula, my lovely dragon, you didn't harm me, so there is no need for you to apologize."

"Katara, I...love you and I feel responsible for you." Azula whispers as she hugs Katara lightly.

Ty Lee and Suki are standing on the balcony together, Ty Lee is standing behind Suki with her arms wrapped around Suki tenderly.

"Suki, I love you dearly and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Suki smiles and blushes at Ty Lee's comment, she felt the exact same way about Ty Lee, Sokka just didn't understand Suki's needs and what she truly desired- a lover who was her equal in passion as well as in strength.

Mai and Toph joined Ty Lee and Suki on the balcony.

"Hey you two." Mai said, smiling.

Suki and Ty Lee turn around and face Mai and Toph, who are holding hands.

"How is Katara?" Mai asked.

"Azula hasn't come out yet, I'm sure Katara is fine." Suki said.

Just then a Messenger Hawk flew overhead, it lands on Ty Lee's arm.

"What's up?" Zuko asks.

"Trouble." Mai replies.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Lee pulled the message out of the tube on the hawk's back.

"It's... a bounty, 100,000 gold pieces for the capture of Azula and 30, 000 each for the rest of us."

"What did you do, Azula?" Zuko asked Azula, who appeared in the doorway.

"I killed the person who was torturing Katara." Azula said flatly.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Sokka screamed, getting in Azula's face.

 


End file.
